


Mishka

by Akaihyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, Creepy, Embedded Video, Fanart, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, Hydra (Marvel), My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: Spoilers for Buck's art in Ghost Expressions, part 6 of my Primary Colors series.Steve wondered what memory this had come from.Then the details hit him, obvious as a blow from Mjolnir.





	Mishka

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost Expressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588370) by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou). 



> I am a better writer than artist, so this is highly experimental on my part. The bear is largely the product of photomanipulation in GIMP, but I made the tentacles myself and am consequently inordinately proud of them.


End file.
